


Autograph

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann gets an unexpected surprise while shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autograph

Title: Autograph  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 150  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [so-i-did-this-thing](http://so-i-did-this-thing.tumblr.com).  
Summary: Hermann gets an unexpected surprise while shopping.

 

"Oh my god, you're him, aren't you?"

Hermann dropped the box of cereal into the cart as he turned around. A young woman was staring at him from across the aisle. "Beg your pardon?"

"You're Doctor Hermann Gottlieb. You and your partner helped close the Breach and save the world." She bounced on the balls of her feet. "You're the reason I'm majoring in astrophysics." The smile she gave Hermann was almost blinding. "Doctor, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, could I please get your autograph?" She pulled a pen and a scrap of paper from her purse.

"Really?" She nodded. "Certainly." Hermann scrawled his name on the paper before handing it back. "I look forward to reading any papers you publish on astrophysics, Miss..."

"Emily Stevens." She clutched the paper to her chest. "Thank you!"

Hermann's smile didn't leave his face for the rest of his shopping trip.


End file.
